bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Force Forms
The following entry is meant to be an optional mod/set of rules that a GM can incorporate into their game. By no means do I infer that these are an essential part of the game. After all, we've gone this many years without them. ' Force Forms' were meditative battle stances that served as alternatives to the various forms of lightsaber combat. While all Jedi were taught to connect with the Force, and while most lightsaber styles relied on this connection to at least some degree, the Force forms enhanced a Jedi's power to feel and control the Force, allowing one to reach beyond what most could in the midst of combat, at the expense of physical ability. They were popular among Jedi Consulars and others who relied more on the Force than on lightsabers, even in battle. Force Forms Around the time of the First Jedi Purge, there were four major Force forms: Force Channel—embodying the standard meditation techniques learned by all Jedi, Channel was the only Force form generally utilized by non-Consulars. Jedi Master Kreia described the technique as "a gift," as it provided a modest boost to one's connection while carrying no real vulnerabilities. Game Effect: The Channel form allows the user to let the Force flow through him, providing modest offensive and defensive bonuses. A user gains the bonus of lowering multi-action penalties towards the use of Force powers by one level while using this stance. To activate this stance, the character must make an Easy Sense Skill check. This counts as a free action. Force Potency—Potency was offensive in its very nature, enhancing a Jedi's ability to strike others with the Force. One could attack foes more powerfully, but doing so quickly left the Jedi feeling drained. It was most compatible with adherers to the dark side of the Force, as Force "attacks" were usually manifestations of hatred or other dark emotions. Even so, a light Jedi could use this form to decisively resolve a conflict if speed was the priority. Game Effect: The Potency form allowed the user to gain a quick boost to their Force skills for 2 rounds, granting a +1D to any offensive Force power used during those rounds. The drawback was that after 2 rounds, the user would suffer a -1D to all Force skills for 4 rounds, unless the Affinity form was enabled. Just as most Force powers that were used to kill would grant a Dark Side Point, this form was no exception when intentional harm was inflicted upon the target, unless in defense of another or combating inherently evil actions. A Moderate Control skill check is required to activate this form, which is a free action. Force Affinity—Affinity was the ideal form for a Jedi who was required to maintain a steady focus on the Force. It allowed the Jedi to rest in his or her connection in even the fiercest fight, in a manner that would normally be available only in peaceful meditation and away from distractions. This was an endurance form for the Jedi; one could remain guarded while an enemy expended energy and eventually tired. For this reason, it was most effectively used in alternating cycles with other Force forms, with the Jedi recovering strength before launching a counterattack against a weary opponent. Game Effect: The Affinity form, in essence, removes up to two multi-action penalties towards defensive skills while in use. This counts not only towards Force power usage, but standard reaction/defense skill checks also. This stance also counters the after-effects of the Potency form if activated immediately after the use of the offensive form. A Moderate Sense roll is needed to activate this form, which only counts as a free action if the user is not activating it after the Potency form. Otherwise, only one level of multi-action penalty is incurred to activate after the Potency form. Force Mastery—despite its impressive name, the Mastery form was not limited to those with vast expertise in the Force—though its practitioners would hope to convey that idea. One's command of the Force would indeed have more powerful effects, enhancing the Jedi's own physical abilities for a sustained period while weakening the enemy's resolve against Force attacks. However, the effort of this form severely weakened its user, not only draining the Jedi but also limiting his or her ability to defend against the Force powers of others. Some who were not very proficient in the Force would assume this form, appearing to have more of a mastery than they actually did. Game Effect: The Mastery form can be a hazardous stance for unprepared users to assume. Once activated, the user gains +3D to all Force Skills for 2D rounds. The drawback is that during this time, the user incurs a -2D to resist any Force-based attacks. After the form has faded, the user suffers -1D to all Force Skills and rolls to resist Force attacks for the same amount of rounds that the Mastery form was active. If the Affinity form is activated immediately after the use of this form, the penalty is dropped to -1 pip. A Moderate Control and Sense roll is required to activate this form, which is a free action. Category:The Force Category:House Rules